The present invention relates to a method of doping a IIb or VIb group element into a boron phosphide semiconductor and, in particular, it relates to a method of doping a IIb group acceptor impurity element or a VIb group donor impurity element in the vapor phase growth of boron phosphide by incorporating trace amounts of organic compounds of a IIb group element or hydrides of a VIb group element in the reaction gas.
It has been difficult to obtain a high quality boron phosphide crystal since the crystal growth thereof is more difficult as compared with other III, VI and V group elements such as GaAs, GaP and like. Consequently, an extreme difficulty is present in the method of impurity doping to form an acceptor level due to the IIb group element impurity or a donor level due to the VIb group element impurity.